


That's Nothing New

by SpaceTeaFox0w0



Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Literature with Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTeaFox0w0/pseuds/SpaceTeaFox0w0
Summary: Late Night Poetry with TeaEpisode One: That's Nothing New
Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152215
Kudos: 1





	That's Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Late Night Poetry with Tea will be a series in which I, Tea, will probably vent through poems anywhere from 9 pm-4 am (Florida time) or just write poems because I was inspired or bored. Enjoy or don't I can't force you to do anything.

_My life is in shambles_

_But that's nothing new_

_My life is in shambles_

_But what am I to do_

_I'm tired of making people upset_

_But that's nothing new_

_I don't want to keep making people upset_

_But what am **I** to do_

_I can't keep my focus_

_But of course, that's nothing new_

_I can't keep my focus_

_But I don't know what I'm to do_

_I can't seem to bring myself to care_

_That's new._

_Why can't I bring myself to care?_

_Please just tell me what to fucking do_

_Your life is in shambles_

_You're upset_

_You can't focus_

_And you don't care_

_This isn't new_

_You came to me again because that's what you believe is due_

_But I can't help you figure out what to do_

_Because in the end, I'll always just you_


End file.
